


Christmas in Space

by yami (blind_man_sun)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoe, Snow, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_man_sun/pseuds/yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Curiosity in a Junkyard spend a happy Christmas in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Shh I know it can't snow in space don't look at me.

“Barbara!” Susan’s excited shriek echoed through the TARDIS, drifting into Barbara’s room via the open door. “Oh, Barbara, Ian, come look!” Barbara looked up curiously and set aside the scarf she’d been knitting for Ian before making her way to the door. She spotted her fellow schoolteacher further down the hallway and hurried to catch up to him.

“Do you know what she’s going on about?” Barbara asked when she’d reached his side. Ian jumped slightly in surprise.

“Oh! Barbara, you startled me.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s quite all right.” He flashed her a smile. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into Susan. Shall we go see?” Barbara nodded her agreement and they made their way to the control room. The lights were dimmed and the Doctor was notable conspicuous by his absence. Susan was standing by the doors- which were wide open.

Ian let out a panicked noise and ran over to her, Barbara close on his heels. “Susan, close the doors! It’s not safe!” 

“”Oh no, it’s perfectly fine.” Their former pupil turned to him with a grin. “See?” She reached her hand outside the TARDIS, waving it around in the emptiness of space. “There’s a force field. The TARDIS protects us.”

“That’s…” Ian blinked. “Incredible.”

Susan shrugged. “Not really. Not to our people, at least. Anyway, I wanted to show you something. Look!” She leaned out of the ship and pointed. Barbara followed her finger and gasped at what she saw. They were floating above a bright green planet and there was…

“It’s snowing!” Barbara exclaimed in delight. She turned to Ian. “Is that even possible?”

“It shouldn’t be.” He shook his head, frowning. “Is that snow?” Ian asked Susan, who shrugged again, holding her hands up with a smile.

“Whatever it is, it’s beautiful.” Barbara leaned against the TARDIS door, entranced by the sight. “I’d like to sit and watch for a while. We’re not moving are we? Where’s the Doctor?”

“Grandfather’s, um…busy,” Susan replied, shiftily. 

“Busy? With what?” Ian raised his eyebrows.

Susan shook her head. “It’s a secret. You’ll see. I have to go help him now. Have fun!” She turned and sprinted out of the console room, leaving Ian shaking his head.

“Just what are those two up to?” 

“I don’t know,” Barbara laughed, dropping to the floor and swinging her legs outside the ship.  
“Oh! Careful!” Ian hovered over her, arms outstretched, a worried expression on his face.

“Ian, I’m fine!” Barbara laughed again. “It’s safe, remember? Susan said so, and she knows the TARDIS better than us.” She patted the ground beside her. “Come sit with me.”

Ian shook his head again, but he was smiling this time. “I will in a bit. I think…I’ll make us some hot cocoa, shall I? Can’t have snow without it.” He shot her a wink and disappeared off to the food machine. Barbara watched him go with a smile, then turned to look outside again. It was really quite beautiful, with the clouds swirling over the surface of the planet and the stuff looked like snow but probably wasn’t drifting gently, all caught up in the infinite glory of space. Footsteps sounded behind her and she looked up to see Ian, holding two steaming mugs.

“That was quick,” Barbara said as she took the mug Ian passed her. He shrugged, sitting down carefully, hooking one arm around the TARDIS door.

“The machine wasn’t acting up for once,” he commented wryly, blowing on his hot cocoa. Ian stared out, a look of amazement on his face. “This is…incredible,” he repeated. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Barbara smiled and took a cautious sip. It was the perfect temperature. They sat for a while in silence, cups warm in their hands, awed by the sight outside the TARDIS. The reverie was broken by the sound of quick, pattering feet and Barbara twisted around to see Susan standing behind them, holding something in her hand, a mischievous grin on he face. “Susan!” She exclaimed when she realized what the girl was holding. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You have to kiss,” Susan said in a sing-song voice, waving the mistletoe about. “It’s an Earth custom!” 

Barbara shot a quick glance at Ian, who looked completely stupefied. His face was a red as Barbara felt hers was. “We don’t…” He trailed off, at a loss for words. “Barbara, help me out here,” he implored. Barbara shook her head, unable to come up with anything to say.

“Please?” Susan pouted. “I’ve never celebrated Christmas before-oops!” She covered her mouth quickly, with the expression of someone who’d accidently spilled a secret.

“What?” Barbara exclaimed in shock. “It can’t be Christmas already, can it?”

“Grandfather said it was,” Susan explained. “I convinced him to put up a tree because I wanted to spend the holiday with my family.”

“Your family?”

“Grandfather, and you two.” Susan smiled shyly. Ian turned to Barbara with a chuckle.

“Well, if it’s Christmas, we wouldn’t want to disappoint her, would we?”

“I suppose not,” Barbara said haltingly, then opened her mouth in surprise as Ian leaned in a pecked her lightly on the cheek. He got to his feet and offered her his hand.  
“Let’s go see this tree, then.” Barbara smiled and took Ian’s hand, allowing him to help her up, careful not to spill her hot cocoa. 

“Yay!” Susan chirped, practically hopping in place. “You can help us put the rest of the decorations on the tree. Oh, and there are presents to open. Come on!” She shot off down a hallway and the two schoolteachers watched her go, fond expressions on their faces.

“Such an excitable child.” Barbara shook her head again, grinning. “We’d better hurry before the Doctor manages to hurt himself.”

“Probably,” Ian said, and they set off after Susan, still holding hands. Barbara reflected as they went, and found herself agreeing with the girl. Somehow, she, Ian, the Doctor and Susan had become family. Two schoolteachers and two aliens! How odd was that? Yes, Barbara thought, it looked like it would be a wonderful Christmas in space.


End file.
